slip away
by winter lodge
Summary: lima kalimat maehara yang sepertinya akan jauh lebih baik jika berdiam saja di tenggorokan. [mae/oka]


**assassination classroom © matsui yuusei;** no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. judul diambil dari salah satu judul albumnya **nell.**

* * *

 _Lima kalimat Maehara yang sebetulnya akan lebih baik jika tidak ia ucapkan:_

 **a) "Monyet gunung."**

Lebih tepatnya frasa, namun efeknya sama dengan satu kalimat utuh dengan subjek, predikat dan objek yang penuh celaan. Tidak ada gadis manapun di dunia ini yang ingin disamakan dengan monyet meskipun sebetulnya alasan Maehara memanggil Okano monyet adalah karena fleksibilitas ototnya yang hampir menyamai spesies primata tersebut (bukan karena penampilan fisiknya, demi Tuhan). Pertama kalinya Okano mendengar Maehara menyebutnya seperti itu, hadiah yang diberikannya adalah pelintiran di tangan yang bertahan selama tiga puluh detik sebelum Maehara menjerit, meminta agar Okano mengampuni tangan kanannya. Okano melakukannya, namun Maehara tampaknya tidak kenal kata menyesal.

Julukan monyet gunung tersebar dengan cepat seperti virus di kalangan teman-teman sekelasnya dan tanpa mengadakan investigasi tambahan Okano sudah tahu siapa yang akan ia tunjuk sebagai tersangka penyebaran nama panggilan ini. _Baiklah_ , gumam Okano _, untuk saat ini kuampuni saja_. Bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin bertanggung jawab apabila tangan Maehara lepas dari tempatnya. Maehara tampak lega akan hal ini dan merasa lebih bebas memanggil gadis itu dengan nama panggilan mahakaryanya, sampai beberapa minggu kemudian panggilan itu tidak lagi berhasil memancing amarah, rasa kesal, bahkan perhatian dari Okano.

Maehara tidak menyebutkannya keras-keras ketika ia berpikir untuk menambah panggilan tersebut menjadi _monyet gunung dada rata._

* * *

 **b) "Oh, anak kelas C yang terkenal itu? Dia mantan pacarku, lho!"**

Okano bukan petugas sensus pribadi Cupid yang dipekerjakan untuk mencatat setiap pengalaman romantis yang dialami semua orang sehingga ia tidak menemukan urgensi untuk mengetahui siapa mantan pacar Maehara. Baginya buku-buku fisika yang tersebar di mejanya lebih menarik untuk dibaca dibanding kisah kasih seorang kasanova. Terlebih lagi dari bagaimana Maehara mengatakan hal tersebut dengan bangga seolah ia baru saja mengencani _Miss Universe_ membuat darah Okano naik ke ubun-ubun; _untuk apa bangga seperti itu, apakah kau benar-benar sedang bicara tentang mantan pacarmu yang sekarang mungkin sudah berpindah ke pelukan lelaki lain?_ Dalam kepala Okano memberikan emfasis berlebihan pada kata mantan. Mantan. Sekarang sudah bukan.

Maehara menduga Okano hanya iri karena gadis berambut pendek itu tidak punya pacar siswa gedung utama. Okano menendangnya.

* * *

 **c) "Aku ada janji dengan [masukkan nama seorang gadis di sini] lima menit lagi."**

Lebih keterlaluan lagi ketika hal itu dikatakan saat Maehara sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Isogai, Okano, dan Kataoka. Isogai hanya menggeleng perlahan, masih gagal memahami bagaimana kehidupan sang sahabat yang isinya hanya sekolah-main-kencan-sekolah-main-kencan (walaupun sebetulnya kehidupan Isogai juga hampir sama seperti itu, hanya tinggal ganti kencan dengan kerja), sementara Okano memandangi Maehara dengan galak. Seandainya pemuda itu mengatakan soal jadwal kencannya tidak saat ini melainkan tiga puluh menit yang lalu atau jauh-jauh hari di saat mereka menyusun janji untuk kerja kelompok, pasti Okano tidak akan semurka ini.

Oh, Okano akan lebih senang kalau Maehara tidak mengatakannya sama sekali, sih.

"Diizinkan pergi tidak, nih?" Isogai membuka suara, dan Okano menjawabnya pertama kali dengan gelengan kepala keras. Ditunjuknya buku cetak dengan tegas, ujung pensil mekaniknya mendarat di sebelah nomor dua. Soal tentang analisis ide pokok paragraf berbahasa Inggris.

"Kerjakan yang ini dulu. Kalau jawabannya betul baru boleh pergi."

Maehara tentu saja terbelalak. Ia berusaha melawan dengan arsenal berupa alasan-alasan mengapa Maehara adalah kandidat yang buruk untuk mengerjakan soal sesulit itu, hanya saja hati Okano terbuat dari baja. Ditambah Kataoka dan Isogai yang menyetujui keputusan Okano tanpa kata, Maehara merasa ia sedang ditimpa beban seratus kilo. Belum lagi pesan-pesan singkat dari pacarnya yang terus menerus datang menanyakan di mana posisinya sekarang.

Okano bukannya tidak tahu kalau di tengah kesulitannya mengerjakan soal, Maehara diam-diam mengirim pesan singkat pada Nakamura untuk meminta jawaban soal nomor dua. Hanya saja Okano memilih diam, toh menurut seseorang—yang kebetulan bernama sama—karma itu pasti datang, kok.

Mudah-mudahan saja bentuknya berupa keluhan Maehara yang tiga hari lagi akan memasuki kelas dengan mengatakan, "Duh, aku putus dengan [masukkan nama gadis yang ia buat menunggu lama saat kencan tiga hari lalu], nih."

* * *

 **d) "Ada siswi gedung utama yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku."**

Yang lebih ajaib lagi, kalimat ini bisa didengar seminggu tiga kali layaknya opera sabun di televisi. Okano berjengit setiap kali mendengarnya, bahkan lebih intens ketika Maehara mengucapkan kalimat tersebut untuk ketiga kalinya minggu ini. Siapa suruh tebar pesona seolah dirinya adalah adonis yang tersesat di Kunugigaoka, Okano menggumamkan hal itu di sela-sela mulutnya yang cemberut.

Oke, sudah cukup dengan kalimat yang ini (Okano terlalu muak untuk membahasnya). Lanjut.

* * *

 **e) "Apa kau menyukaiku, Okano?"**

Tiba-tiba desau angin di puncak bukit terdengar lebih menarik untuk didengar dibandingkan suara Maehara, dan ujung-ujung sepatu _sneakers_ -nya lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan dibandingkan wajah penasaran pemuda itu. Okano memeluk lututnya lebih erat. Maehara menyangga dagunya di atas lutut.

"Yang benar saja." Okano menggumam dengan artikulasi yang tidak jelas, setengah wajahnya sudah terbenam di atas lututnya sendiri. "Menjadi kasanova yang bisa memacari setengah isi gedung utama telah membuat kepalamu membesar, ya? Sini, biar kukempiskan. Kau ingin aku mengempiskannya dengan apa? Jarum? Paku?"

"Monyet gunungnya galak."

"Terserah kaulah."

Lutut Okano yang lolos dari penutup berupa celana _training_ bisa merasakan bagaimana kedua pipi yang menempel di atasnya semakin lama semakin menghangat.

"Kau tidak suka aku, ya?"

"Kaupikir aku akan suka dengan seseorang yang memanggilku monyet?"

Maehara tertawa geli, tapi dengan rasa menyesal di dalamnya. Tertawa dipaksakan.

"Aku sudah minta maaf."

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah minta maaf."

"Oke, sekarang aku minta maaf."

"Tidak kumaafkan."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Maehara sekali lagi, berusaha mendapatkan kepastian dari Okano. "Jangan-jangan kau membenciku?"

Okano mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menggeleng. "Benci itu kata yang kuat. Kurasa tidak benci juga."

"Jadi bukan benci, tapi tidak suka?"

"Mmm."

"Suka atau tidak suka?"

Okano terdiam. Suara yang dihasilkannya hanya embusan dan tarikan napas.

"Okano?"

"… Untuk saat ini, katakan saja aku berada di antara keduanya."

Satu alasan mengapa Maehara lebih baik tidak menanyakan hal tersebut pada Okano adalah dampak yang disebabkan oleh pertanyaan sederhana tersebut ternyata bertahan sampai berhari-hari. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pertanyaan Maehara tersebut telah menimbulkan perang jangka panjang di kepala Okano, hanya demi memutuskan apakah ia menyukai Maehara atau tidak.

(Yang pasti, apabila kau telah menemukan jawabannya, setidaknya biarkan sang penanya tahu jawaban apa yang ia dapatkan, oke, Okano-san?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **a/n:** herghhhh berasa momati reverting back to this writing style lol gak deng lebay. maafin kalo kesannya gak niat karena memang lagi latihan untuk balik lagi ke gaya nulis masa lalu … meskipun alay dan pretensius sih hAHAHAH duh maafin diri ini yang nyampah lagi di fandom ankyou, kayaknya sampai libur semester selesai bakal rutin ngespam di sini orz *brb sungkemin semua penghuni fandom*


End file.
